


Hit the brakes too soon

by Piizja



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Accidents, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drarry, Happy Ending, Hospitals, Kissing, Love, M/M, Motorcycles, Sweet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-19 11:24:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9438095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piizja/pseuds/Piizja
Summary: ''Baby... It wouldn't be that bad''Draco looked at Harry for a while, but soon smile was drawn his face.''Okay. But i sure as hell won't get a stupid car'' Draco informed.''Okay... So what do you-''''I'm going to get a motorcycle''





	1. I'm going to get a motorcycle

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Drarry AU | We were built to fall apart then fall back together](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/258644) by paquim. 



> Text in italics are flashbacks. 
> 
> There might be several mistakes and i'm sorry for that. English isn't my mother language so i hope you'd forgive me.

Harry ran inside the hospital and didn't stop until he was at the info desk. Behind the desk was sitting an old woman who didn't seem to notice Harry at all. Harry tried to calm himself down before saying anything.

''Excuse me..'' Harry started out of breath.

The old woman looked up and raised her eyebrows.

''I'm looking for Malfoy. Draco Malfoy'' Harry continued.

The woman looked at her computer and spelled Malfoy's name to it. She looked up at Harry slowly this time.

''Only family can see him..'' she started suspiciously.

''I am family! I'm his fiance'' Harry cried out.

The woman looked still a bit suspicious but nodded.

''Okay. He's in room 53. I'll inform about you to his doctor and he'll be there soon. He'll tell you all about his condition, 'kay?'' woman said drily.

Harry nodded and started to seek the room where Draco would be. Harry had heard Draco's accident about half a hour ago, but he still wasn't sure of his fiances injuries. He were still in work but he left in a hurry as soon as he heard.

 

_''You should get a muggle driving license'' Harry said._

_''No way, Harry. I don't need such a-'' Draco spat, but Harry gave him a determined look._

_''It would simplify our life, you know. We live here now and we can't just apparition everywhere'' Harry said with a little smile. ''Baby... It wouldn't be that bad''_

_Draco looked at Harry for a while, but soon smile was drawn his face._

_''Okay. But i sure as hell won't get a stupid car'' Draco informed._

_''Okay... So what do you-''_

_''I'm going to get a motorcycle''_

 

Harry soon find the room where Draco would be. He opened the door and walked in. Harry wanted to see Draco so bad. He couldn't think anything else. He wanted to see the love of his life alive and well.

''Hello. You must bee Mr. Malfoy's fiance, correct?'' a doctor asked who was standing beside Draco's bed.

''Yeah, I am..'' Harry breathed and walked to Draco's bed. He sat in chair which was beside it. Harry looked at Draco. He was lying there so calmly. He's beutiful white hair was a bit messy and his skin was paler than usual. There was a few bad bruises in his hands wich rested next to his ribs.

''Mr. Malfoy is stable for now, but at the moment he's in a coma. He has broked a few ribs and there was a bruise in his lung. There was several inside bleedings as well'' doctor said finally and Harry looked up to him.

''He'll wake up?'' Harry said concerned.

''In time, yes''

Harry looked back at Draco. He smoothed gently Draco's cheek with his hand.

''I'll leave you two alone''

Soon the door closed up behind them and Harry was alone with unconscious Draco. The room was silent and only sound came from their breathing.


	2. Go home, Harry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that his chapter is kind of short.

Harry rubbed his face. He was tired. A few days had passed and Draco was still in coma. Harry didn't want to leave Draco's side. He leaved the room only to get something to eat or go to the bathroom. He hasn't slept because he was too worried and there weren't nothing to worry about. At least at the doctors view. He knew this wasn't healthy, but he didn't care. He wanted to be beside Draco when he would wake up. If he would wake up. The doctors were sure of Draco's recovery, but Harry started to hesitate.  
He leaned deeper to the chair and at that moment Ron and Hermione walked in. Harry stood up to greet his friends.

''How lovely to see you'' Harry said with a half of a smile.

''You too Harry'' Hermione said happily and went to hug Harry. Harry answered to the hug with a smile.

''I see that Malfoy hasn't wake up yet'' Ron said dryly. Harry gave Ron a annoyed look.

When Harry told Hermione about Draco she was truly happy for him. Hermione treated Draco as part of the family . Ron instead were pissed off for that Harry hadn't tell him sooner. Harry knew that wasn't entirely the case. He knew that Ron hated Malfoy. Harry couldn't blame him. He had hated him too for so long - or so he tought. Ron still called him Malfoy. He never called him Draco unlike Harry or Hermione.

''Have you been here since..?'' Hermione asked.

''Yeah'' Harry answered.

''You know that you should go home for a while'' Hermione continued.

''Mate, you can't sit here beside him all day long. It isn't healthy, ya know?'' Ron said and looked at Malfoy with displeased look.

''I don't want to go home. I want to be here. You know'' Harry said and sat on a chair.

''I know, Harry, you love him. And he'll be okay. You should go home. They will inform you if Draco's condition chances. You know that'' Hermione stated.

''Mate, we're here for ya'' Ron commented. 

Harry looked up Hermione and Ron. He didn't want to leave Draco's side, but he knew Hermione was right. And Ron was partly right. Harry nodded and turned to look at Draco for a moment. 

''I love you, baby. And i'll come back tomorrow'' Harry said and kissed Draco's forehead.


End file.
